


Aftermath

by Kats1997



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Episode: s13e18 The Future is Unwritten, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Violence, SPOLIERS!, not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: I'm kind of annoyed Jack Walker and Llewellyn Watts did not get their own little scene at the end of Season 13 Episode 18 "The Future is Unwritten," like the other couples did, so I wrote one. I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Aftermath

After Jack was released from jail, he headed to his apartment to find his boyfriend standing outside, holding a bag of supplies to fix him up. Once inside, Watts forced Jack to change into some clean clothes before making him sit on his bed to clean his wounds.

“Ouch.”

“Well, if you would hold still, it would not hurt as much.”

“I highly doubt that.” Sighed Jack looking at Watts through his non-swollen shut-eye

Watts didn’t answer and just continued to clean his boyfriend’s wounds, trying to be as gentle as he could. But it could not be helped, and he would wince whenever Jack did. It took longer than it should have because of this, but soon he was finished. Watts walked over to the sink cleaning out the rag and bowl before returning to Jack. Watts pushed a stray lock away from Jack’s face so he could cup it and kiss Jack’s lips while being mindful of the bruises forming or the newly cleaned cuts.

“Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?” asked Jack

“When I saw you in the cells…and what they did to you…all I could think about was never getting to see you again, or be with you, or kiss you-“

“Well, I’m here now, so try not to dwell on it.”

“Or tell you that I love you.”

Jack froze at this, staring at Watts for a moment before smiling the best he could with the injuries to his face.

“I love you too.”

Watts smiled at this before laying down next to his boyfriend and resting his head on Jack’s chest.

“Llewellyn?”

“Hm?”

“Just because you got me out of prison and we admitted our love for one another doesn’t mean I am not cross with you.”

“I had to tell the Inspector to be able to get-“

“No not that, though I am not pleased about it either, I’m cross because you gave him my good wine.” Huffed Jack

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“You better.”

“I will, but not until you are healed so the quicker you go to sleep the faster you will heal and the quicker-“

“I get it,  _ Doctor _ .” Joked Jack

“That’s Detective to you, Mr. Walker.”

“That it is.” Said Jack, before kissing Watts sweetly, “I love you,  _ Detective _ Llewellyn Watts.”

“I love you too, Mr. Jack Walker.”

Jack smiled before pulling Watts closely before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
